Don't get too excited, Sourwolf
by SlytherinIsInMyBlood
Summary: Well, it's not like there's a guideline how to be the boyfriend of Derek Hale. And it's not like there are some sort of Alpha Super Powers to help you to be the boyfriend of Stiles neither... So what will our two lovebirds (well, lovewolf and human) will do ?
1. Chapter 1

"So… are we a couple?"

Derek was sitting on his couch, Stiles was sitting next to him. Derek looked at Stiles with a slight flash of a smile, and then forced himself to look back on the wall in front of him.

"I guess." Derek said, digging holes in the wall with his eyes.

"Wow there, don't get too excited Sourwolf." Stiles laughed, looking at Derek with amusement.

Derek just growled at him.

After a minute of awkward silence, Stiles broke it.

"Listen, Derek… It might be a stupid question but I just have to know…"

Derek turned to look at Stiles. "What is it?"

"Well, you see… I'm not sure you really want to be with me."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you might just pretend to be attracted to me because I'm Scott's best friend and as his best friend you feel some sort of need to protect me too, and in this case, protect me from rejection." Stiles said with a hint of pain in his tone.

Derek felt like an icy hand slapped his face. You know this feeling when you want to prove someone something so bad, It burns a hole in your stomach? Well, that's what Derek felt.

He loved Stiles from the moment he saw him. His laughter, his smile. His spark in his eyes, his energy.

He **needed **Stiles to believe him.

Derek looked at Stiles, gripping his hand in his, lacing his fingers in the spaces between Stiles' fingers.

Stiles was a bit shocked, but he just looked at Derek and didn't say a word, waiting to see what will be his next move.

Derek pressed his lips against Stiles', giving him a soft, sweet, loving kiss – the kind that wasn't usual to Derek.

When both of them **finally **pulled back (after a **really **long kiss) none of them said a thing.

The moment was too precious.

Their foreheads were pressed against each other and they just smiled at each other. Well, Stiles smiled, Derek was trying to.

"Now you believe me?" Derek asked, still holding on Stiles' hand.

"Not quiet. Do you mind kiss me again so I'll make up my mind?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Piggybags

"Hey, I'm cooking! Go away if you want that pasta to be actually tasty."

"Are you saying I have a bad influence on your pasta making?"

"Exactly." Stiles smiled at Derek, who smiled a bit, amused.

"And how is that?" he asked, wrapping his hands around Stiles' waist.

"Your ugliness is disturbing me." Stiles teased and turned his face to place a kiss on Derek's cheek.

"Idiot." Derek smiled and walked away, letting Stiles making pasta alone with his thoughts.

Just when Stiles finished making the pasta, his phone buzzed. It was Scott.

"Who is it?" Derek asked from the other room. Stiles forgot he has those super creepy alpha powers.

"Scott." Stiles said and read the massage Scott send him.

_'Dude, I know you're with your BF and stuff but I need you NOW. And Derek needs to come too.'_

"Derek!" Stiles yelled from the kitchen. "Scott needs us! He said it has to be now!" he added while he was texting Scott they were on their way.

"Do you have your jeep keys here?" Derek asked, grabbing a can of soda from the fridge.

"I was hoping you'll give me a piggybag."


	3. Chapter 3 - Goodnight Kiss

Well, I added an OC :)

Well I can't leave Isaac alone and Jackson and Isaac is just TOO weird so…

Everybody meet Damian, Isaac's human totally hot boyfriend.

And yes, I ship Danny x Scott.

I REGRET NOTHING.

P.S: people, please write reviews so I'll know what you liked and what you disliked in the story. It doesn't have to be a **letter** or something long, it can be like one sentence.

MOVING MOVING I'M IMPROVING ! (that's a song I had when I was in 3rd grade)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Stiles, we're at Scott's house. You **need** to get off me."

"How about **NO**?"

"GET OFF ME NOW!" Derek laid back and dropped Stiles on the ground.

"Fine, Sourwolf. Remember this when you'll ask a goodnight kiss." Stiles said and walked into Scott's house, leaving Derek outside for a minute, while he was thinking of ways to get his goodnight kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE F-"

"SHUT UP STILES!"

Basically everybody was there: Allison was sitting alone on the floor, next to the couch. Scott was sitting on the right side of his couch, holding Danny in his lap and brushing his hair occasionally. Jackson was sitting next to Lydia on the left side of the couch, and Isaac was standing there with his boyfriend, Damian, which was now a part of the group.

"But why me? Why not Danny? He is Scott's boyfriend, and Scott is a werewolf too."

"Yeah but... It's some sort of revenge in Derek because he's the Alpha and you're he's… **Mate**." Scott explained, holding Danny closer.

"Wow, Wow, hold it right there. Derek and I had been dating for only **Two Weeks**. I'm not so sure I'm he's mate." Stiles were a bit scared from Derek's reaction to the word. He loved Derek, he really did, but he wasn't sure Derek loved him as much as he did.

Derek walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close, a bit Possessive.

"Don't worry Stiles, the pack and I are going to protect you from that gay Alpha pack who is attracted to you." Isaac said.

"See Danny? I told you I was attractive to gay people." Stiles winced at Danny, who laughed a bit and petted Scott's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe that stupide gay Alpha pack wants to rape you." Derek said while they were sitting in Derek's house and ate dinner. "I mean, we haven't done it yet." He smiled. That clearly wasn't funny at that situation. Well, at least Stiles didn't find it funny.

"Shut up Derek, this is serious. I don't want them to take me away from you." He said, not really understanding he just confessed his feelings to Derek.

"I don't want them to do that too." He said, grabbing Stiles' hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand.

They set like this for a couple of minutes until Derek said something about that this is midnight already and Stiles has school tomorrow.

"I'm practically living here, can I stay the night with you?" Stiles groaned.

"Sure, **Babe.**" Derek said. Is he being cute?

"But…?" Stiles tried to find the catch.

"You have to give me a goodnight kiss."


	4. Chapter 4 - Big Blue Boxers

**Well, the last chapter didn't come out the way I wanted, but I'm going to improve it in this chapter.**

**So basically there's a gay Alpha pack who is going to come to Bacon Hills and try to rape our lovely little Stiles, in some sort of revenge of Derek for being the Alpha, and take Stiles with them as.. you know… their personal "toy boy".**

**EW.**

**Well, Derek not gonna let this happen!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a quiet night.

Stiles slept on Derek's bed, with Derek's big old blue boxers, the only thing Stiles liked from all the options Derek gave him from his outfits.

The moon light made his way through the shutters, laying silver beams of light on Stiles' peaceful face.

The little noise the air made when he was drawn into Stiles' nose was the only thing that was in the air.

Two grey eyes stared at the sleeping human.

Derek definitely felt the happiest, luckiest creature on earth.

He wouldn't admit it in front of Stiles, of course, he's still holding that tough, big leader, who doesn't show his feelings a lot image, but he truly loved Stiles.

He was his mate.

Derek sends his fingertips to Stiles' cheek, petting it gently for a couple of minutes and then pulled back.

He got up, wearing only pajama pants, and jumped out of the window.

He started to run, feeling the cold morning air strokes his bare skin, clearing his mind from thoughts.

Just run.

Then he stopped. He smelled a strange, unfamiliar smell.

Then it hit him.

Shit. The Alphas.


	5. Chapter 5 - Creepy Little Human

**so, people have told me I have Grammer problems.**

**I'm sorry, I'm not Amrican/Canadian/British/Scotish/Irish/Australian/South African or from every other country that talks English fluently.**

**So you'll have to deal with it until i'll find a Beta.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Derek ran as fast as he can, he has to get there on time.

He won't let someone hurt he's loved one, not again.

He lost people he loved once, and he's not gonna let anyone take Stiles away from him.

He jumped through the window, and smiled with relief when he saw Stiles waking up in Derek's bed, **alone**.

"Good morning." Derek smiled at Stiles.

"Someone is happy today." Stiles got up, taking a look (well, staring) at the topless werewolf in front of him.

"What, I'm not allowed to be happy?"

"No… it's creepy when it's you."

"Yeah, but it's creepier when you are staring at my abs and practically drooling."

Stiles blushed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

"I was kidding; I like it when you're staring at me." Derek hugged his boyfriend, nuzzling his nose in Stiles' hair. "You creepy little human."

"Since when you got a sense of humor?"

"Shut up, Stiles."

Stiles smiled into Derek's chest, holding onto his waist. "I believe I haven't got my kiss this morning." He raised his head to look at Derek and they kissed for a couple of minutes until Derek pulled back.

"Stiles, I have to tell you something."

"Oh no." Stiles left Derek's waist and took a step back. "You are breaking up with me. Oh god, why? Is it something I did? Is it because I told Scott you like being scratched behind the ears? I was just saying that to get back at you for saying you will totally do Danny! Don't break up with me! I love you Derek!"

"Relax honey; I will never break up with you." Derek smiled and held Stiles again.

"Really? Never? How can you be so sure?"

"You are my mate, remember? Unless you'll break up with me, you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives." He kissed Stiles and looked at his eyes again. "Well, back to what I was gonna say. I was going for a run this morning, and I smelled them. The Alphas are here."

"Shit."


End file.
